


Nursing a Frozen Heart

by spiralnebulaM31



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralnebulaM31/pseuds/spiralnebulaM31
Summary: She is the Chief of Cardio, nicknamed ‘The Evil Queen’, work addicted, doesn't really like people. He is a nurse, follows the rules, has a crush on Regina, lives in a campervan in the forest. He satisfies her sexually, but can he also heal her heart? Outlaw Queen modern AU, written for the OQ Prompt Week.





	Nursing a Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Intriguing prompt suggested by Gab. A big thank you to Baba and Marie for the last minute beta! This is the first part of a two-chapter story.

 

Regina Mills loves her job. She'd found it fascinating even before she decided it would be her profession of choice. She fought her way into Medical School, graduated with honors and was accepted to an internship at the hospital of her dreams. In a city far enough from her hometown, away from the struggles of the past and spiteful relatives, the location of her workplace has provided her the peace she'd always wanted as a child and teenager. Her passion and perseverance led her to the respectable position of the Chief of Cardiology a few months ago, and at the age of thirty-six she is one of the youngest doctors who have ever achieved such a position in the history of this old and renowned hospital.

Her job and herself are all she needs in her life.

Romance is for fairytales and can only bring suffering and pain. Her mother taught her so when she cheated on her father repeatedly, leaving him with a broken heart and a bruised ego. Her vicious ways of treating him had later caused his fatal heart attack. Regina's heart died with him all those years ago and feeling love for other people has been something she thinks impossible. It's not like she's sought such emotions of a romantic nature anyway.

Friendships could maybe be worth it if everyone wasn't that damn busy. But everyone  _is_ busy; they're either at work, or with their families or loved ones. Apart from the occasional drink after work, she can't say that she spends a lot of time with people that aren't her patients or her interns. She doesn't think she has anyone she can call a friend.

She doesn't need friends anyway. She's noticed that her colleagues talk to each other - and to her when she lets them - about their kids, their dating life or even turn to gossip after they've talked about everything else. But Regina doesn't have anything to say to them. Ask her about work and she could talk in detail about every case she had in the last couple of weeks. That's how her life is and she's accepted it quite smoothly.

The only actual relationships she's allowed herself to have are physical ones. She used to take pride in the fact that even for sexual pleasure she didn't need anyone else's company. After years and years though, of satisfying herself, she began craving human contact. Someone to touch her, to make her feel alive even though she doubted she could ever give anyone something more than that, since her heart remained frozen.

 _Such an ironic notion_ , she thinks as she leaves the emergency room and heads to her office. She mends hearts, does her best to keep them beating, but is unable - and unwilling, really - to give life to her own heart.

So, it was a few years ago that she started looking for someone else to satisfy her. It was usually someone who worked in the hospital - the easy access to the on-call room giving them opportunities to be alone during some of their breaks from work. And it was only a few months ago when that someone became solely Robin.

Regina loves her job, but after almost thirty hours with no sleep, she doesn't  _like_  it that much. She's sure she'll change her mind again after getting some rest, but for now she welcomes the peace of her office.

She checks the time on her phone and an involuntary smile adorns her face at the thought of the person she's arranged to meet in the on-call room. She sits on the sofa and gives herself five minutes to close her eyes and try to relax, to calm her brewing headache, and then reapplies her lipstick (telling herself that it's not because  _he_  likes it) and goes back to the chaos that is the hospital even at night.

She has half a mind to go check on some of her patients again, but controls the urge, swallows her workaholic nature for a little while and convinces herself to enjoy her break. She'll have her pager and phone with her anyway; she'll know if she's needed.

She sees him in the corridor that leads to their meeting place. She instinctively takes a few steps back and peeks her head around the corner to look at him from afar. She feels like she's spying on him, but he's not alone and she's curious. Even though she finds it silly, she can't help it.

A new nurse is with him - Anna, she thinks her name is. She's young and cheerful, and the complete opposite of Regina. She looks like she's passionate about life, and her eyes are shining with warmth. Her heart is obviously open to possibilities and dreams. And love.

Regina frowns. The younger woman has no reason to be there that late at night - or rather, early in the morning. It's been a few weeks since she started working at the hospital and as far as Regina knows she only has day shifts. But she's shown a remarkable zest for her work and also an undeniable interest in her mentor, the man she's talking to with fervor now.

He's a handsome man, Regina can't deny it, with fair complexion and blue eyes a girl like Anna ( _Only a girl like Anna? Really?_ ) could drown in. So, she can't blame the young nurse for making eyes at him, but part of her is annoyed that it's happening. Of course, it's only because it's happening at work, it has to be.

Suddenly, Anna oh so innocently touches his arm and Regina's breath catches in her throat. She can almost feel the defined bicep she's caressed and kissed so many times before, the one that held her while he was fucking her against the door just last night. Something inside her screams  _mine_  and she knows it's absurd to think that way, because she doesn't have the right to. She denied herself the right when she set the rules of their trysts.

One. No emotional connection. Not that her closed-up heart was able to feel any... That rule was clearly set for him, for that stupidly caring man who sometimes looked at her like a treasure, like someone that could mean the world to him if she let it.

Two. No lengthy intimate sessions. The half hour (or half hours, depending on the night) they spent in the on-call room and the times they occasionally spent in a hotel room after work should be enough to keep their bodies sated. (Lately, it felt like it wasn't enough, but that thought was scary, so she dismissed it.)

Three. No need to be exclusive. What they had was simply a way to achieve physical satisfaction, not a way to please feelings and find someone to date. They didn't - shouldn't - care about anything other than sexual pleasure when they were together. The emotional aspect was missing from their relationship, because Regina couldn't give it to him, and if that meant him dating other women, then so be it.

And there it is. There's the rule that's being broken by its own creator. Because Anna could be the "other" woman that he wants to date or even one he is already dating, and Regina wants to rip that delicate hand of hers away from his arm and shove him into the on-call room before he can question what has happened.

Regina sighs and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. It's the fatigue that's affecting her, it has to be. She decides to turn around the corner again and slip into their meeting place as discreetly as possible. She almost succeeds, until she hears Anna's giggle. She closes the door behind her forcefully and waits. And waits and waits. She checks her phone when the door opens, it only took him a few minutes. But it's enough to make the possessiveness she  _shouldn't_  feel about him flare.

Their eyes lock as he leans back against the now closed door. She takes a few long steps and she's right in front of him, her hands pushing at his chest, wordlessly pressing him against the hard wood. She swallows his surprised gasp as she starts kissing him senseless.

**::::::**

Robin Locksley loves his job. He loves it even when he spends the majority of his time in the hospital, being so busy that he doesn't even have time to be at home for a full night's sleep. And when he does have some free time, he splits it between spending time with his son and practicing archery.

Archery is his favorite hobby and Roland, his five-year-old son, the sunshine of his life. Robin has been separated from the boy's mother for years, but that hasn't prevented him from maintaining a loving fatherly bond with Roland, something he never had with his own father and something he's promised himself he won't deprive his son of.

Some days he even manages to make time to volunteer at the local care home, mostly providing companionship to the elderly people who live there. He considers it a way to selflessly contribute to the society by continuing the kind of work his mother used to do before she so unfairly passed away. He's even taken Roland with him a few times. A pleasant visit is often the only thing to bring a smile to those lonely people's faces, and Robin is so proud of the way Roland treats the old ladies and gentlemen, with kindness and positivity.

Robin likes being a nurse, likes providing aid to people who need it. He's calm and sensible in every pressuring situation, and that has helped him immensely throughout his life and career. His work environment also helps. He's found several friends among his colleagues and most days go by surprisingly smoothly despite the demanding nature of the job. He talks and laughs with them during breaks and he has formed a group of his own "Merry Men" that he teaches archery to. It's been almost a year since he's been transferred to this hospital and he's already bonded with them in a way that makes him feel like they're family.

But that isn't the only remarkable thing that has happened during this past year. His life actually started changing when he laid eyes on Regina Mills. The Chief of Cardio, so young and yet so ambitious and capable. He's admired her from the start, since he saw her being in charge of that first patient. Always collected, always precise in her job, Regina's reputation precedes her, and she is a well-known cardiac surgeon even in other hospitals around the city.

Of course in other hospitals they are ignorant of her nickname. The "Evil Queen" is how most interns and younger doctors call her, because according to them, she appears heartless and always has an offensive or sarcastic remark to make about her coworkers' problems.

But Robin knows better.

"It's like they're _looking_ for those same problems that they want to avoid," she told him once.

"Maybe that's true, maybe they don't realize that it's a vicious cycle for them. But that doesn't mean they enjoy it. It doesn't mean they can easily find a way to deal with everything," Robin had tried to reason.

"Maybe…" she'd replied, drawing the syllables and raising an eyebrow at him while she'd kept walking alongside him in a noisy corridor.

"Come on, you can't tell me there are no exceptions. Some people are indeed like that," Robin had said, pausing to make her concentrate solely on their conversation. She'd stopped with a sigh and turned to look at him. "But some others are plainly looking for companionship, understanding. Not everyone wants you to be there for their problems, Regina. Some people might actually want to spend time with you, to share things so you can start sharing in return. They might consider you their friend."

She'd scoffed before muttering  _doubtful_ under her breath, and continued walking to her destination, to more work and less dealing with emotions.

Robin knows her better than any of them do. Some of them have been working with her for years, sure, but even during casual outings and work meetings they haven't been able to meet the Regina that he's had the pleasure to see.

This Regina is warm and loving, and she's only present when the Evil Queen's mask accidentally slips. It lasts for a few moments each time and Robin doesn't think she even realizes it. But in those moments he can feel the potential for something more, the secret promise that he hopes isn't there just because he wants it to be. His Regina takes into account  _his_  satisfaction as well and cares enough to slow down when he's exhausted after hours and hours of work, to speed up when he's hot and bothered, needing her and only her.

What they have is supposed to be strictly physical, but he can feel her heart beat frantically against his chest when he kisses her a bit more tenderly than usual, he can see the blush that has started creeping up on her cheeks every time he tells her how beautiful she is. But she can't know that it's been happening, and she can't know that he knows. Because everything will be destroyed then, broken rules will bring their secret meetings to an end, and Robin isn't ready for that. He wants a little more of her soft skin under his fingertips, a little more of her laugh when his stubble tickles the sensitive spot under her ear. He thinks that maybe if he gets a little more of her, he'll be able to let her go more easily.

The only problem is that he can't seem to be getting enough of her.

And what's happening right now gives him a profound hope, something he didn't imagine he could actually feel about their relationship.

She's still kissing him fiercely. Her anger is radiating off her, mirroring in her moves as she brings her hands under his scrubs and lets her nails dig into the skin across his ribs. He hisses into her mouth, but continues kissing her back just as fiercely.

The rough rhythm of their making out isn't unusual; the reason for it, however, is. For  _he_  is the reason this time. It's usually something work related or the fact that she's annoyed with someone that has her all riled up, but now he's certain it's him. He saw her looking at him before she stormed into the room, looking at him talking and joking with Anna. In the few minutes that followed he thought that maybe, just maybe, it could be that. The almost desperate and territorial way she attacked him confirms his suspicions, but could it actually be that? Could she be jealous of Anna?

The young and cheerful intern - too young for his taste - is a nice lady, but she's not Regina. And even if he met someone else around his and Regina's age, with looks and wit similar to  _hers_ , he's pretty sure he would still choose her. Because the heart doesn't give you an option, and when it decides it wants that person, it can't just change its course.

Robin's breath starts coming out in short puffs between passionate kisses and he realizes she's panting as well. She slows down eventually, breathing against his lips while their foreheads touch. He brings a hand to her hair and weaves his fingers through soft dark curls that he so enjoys touching.

The next kiss is softer, less aggressive. Her hands rub over his ribs, blindly smoothing the marks her nails must have left on his skin. His own hands find her waist and keep her there, close to him. He can feel her heat against his crotch, and he's already half-hard, but he senses by the way she's slowed down that there will be no sex this time. She seems to be as tired as he is, and it's okay, they can just enjoy  _this_  for the time they have left.

His lips travel from the side of her mouth to her collarbone, leaving a wet trail of kisses along her neck. She shivers momentarily and he grins mid-kiss, his breath against another sensitive spot of hers causing a sigh to escape from her lips. His grin widens with pride; he loves getting such reactions out of her.

And on the spur of the moment, before he has time to actually think, he raises his head and presses his lips on her ear, whispering "If I implied that you were jealous of me laughing with Anna, would you ever confirm it?"

He regrets it the moment the words leave his mouth.

**::::::**

She pulls back suddenly and stares at him. He looks startled and she's certain it's because of what he just said rather than her reaction to it. He should have known how she feels about such talk of emotions entering their little bubble of pleasure.

Her eyes widen as she realizes that he does know.

Then how dare he utter such a thing? She opens her mouth, about to scold him for ruining the moment, but no words come out. Because  _she_  is the one who ruined it with her silly thoughts about a young nurse touching  _her_ m- the man she's sleeping with.

Anger rises in her chest and she bites the insides of her cheeks to keep it tamed. She's angry at herself, because there's a possibility of Robin being right. And he can't have proof of that. And so, she tells him to go. To just go and leave her alone.

"Regina, I'm-"

"I said go," she repeats in a steady voice that screams finality.

His eyes search hers, and they look at each other for a while, for seconds that feel like hours.

She is trying to hide.

But he sees through her.

What she doesn't want him to know is right there for him to see and she doesn't understand when she became that transparent to him. She doesn't like it; it leaves her feeling vulnerable, weak. She'll be able to face him again later, be ready to leave everything behind them if he still wants to continue their familiar route. But right now she needs to be left alone, to face her inner self first. To spend a few more hours working until the ridiculous feelings are out of her system.

Finally, something flashes in his eyes and with a small sigh he approaches her again. He doesn't demand, doesn't speak, just presses a light kiss to her cheek and leaves. And that's even scarier than anything else that happened tonight. Because he gets her. He knows that she needs time and he's giving it to her. That thoughtful and kind man understands parts of her that she'd never intended to show. And it's terrifying, but at the same time strangely exhilarating. Her palm automatically shoots up to her heart to find that it's beating wildly at the thought of Robin, and the spot where he gave her the lightest kiss he's probably ever given her burns. She's screwed.

Morning finds Regina even more tired - physically and mentally. Burying her sudden outburst of emotion has been more difficult than she'd imagined. She hasn't had to do it since she was a teenager, in love with her sweet boyfriend. Her mother's disapproval of their relationship had made them decide to hide it. They'd managed to stay together for months before everything was revealed by the spoiled daughter of a family friend, who had caught them kissing.

That boy had been so good to Regina, so loving to the girl who had lost her father and had grown up without the love of her mother. And she felt the same way about him, but when her mother threatened to ruin his life, they both knew they couldn't stay together. That's when Regina started believing that love wasn't meant for her. She managed to free herself from her mother's influence a few years later, but it was too late for her and Daniel.

It's been so many years, and the fluttering in her heart has returned stronger than she remembers it.

Her patients keep her busy and distracted for the next couple of hours though, and when she's finally ready to go home, she notices Robin running in the opposite direction, to the emergency room again. She stops momentarily to give him a questioning look.

"They need someone quickly; Will is late again," he says under his breath while slowing down just a tad to talk to her.

She rolls her eyes. It's typical of Robin's friend to be late; she wonders whether he'll ever get in trouble for that.

"Good luck," she tells him with a sympathetic smile.

He smiles back as he starts walking. "See you tomorrow," he says over his shoulder and then he's gone. And Regina is left alone, staring through the glass of the exit doors at the rain that's pouring from the early morning sky. It matches her mood, and the humidity she feels once she's outside makes her headache even worse.

 _It wasn't that bad_ , she thinks about the interaction she just had with Robin, as she's walking towards her car. The only thing she wants right now is to take a shower and sleep.

She's grateful when her head touches the pillow and she sighs contentedly, trying not to let unwanted thoughts wander in her head. She's easily transferred to the land of dreams, and when she hears a ringing, her head still feels heavy and her eyelids glued against one another. She squints into the light emitting from her phone, and jumps when she realizes that's what's ringing and not her alarm clock.

She recognizes the number and groans when she looks at the time. She's only been at home for two hours and the hospital is calling her again. While her next shift is supposed to be on the following day.

"Hello," she groggily answers.

What she hears from the other end of the line makes dread rise in her chest and her breath catches in her throat. Sleep is forgotten, and despite her exhaustion and her persistent headache, she gets up to face the emergency that unexpectedly has nothing to do with her work.


End file.
